Innocence, Finding the Light
by Kyrastri
Summary: Demons within the Garden of Eden. Cryptic oneshot. T just in case. For Alex.


**Innocence, Finding the light**

**By Blinded by the Moonlight**

**Summary: **Demons within the Garden of Eden. Rated T for violence and 'gutsy' bits.

**A/N: And the writer's block strikes again. I liked Illusions, Paper Cranes better than this...**

**Cryptic oneshot.**

* * *

Disclaimers and the like:/

In no way whatsoever do I own Maplestory; it is the sole property of Nexon America, Nexon Korea, Wizet and AsiaSoft for GMS, KMS and MSea respectively.

The following work is for this site only; save for the two exceptions below:

DarkerShadow, Sleepywood

Plusle4eva, Basilmarket

I have no intention of seeking profit from this; this is purely for entertainment.

Inspired by that little boy in the Toy Room in Prendergast Mansion. I was training there today when I leveled to 83(yay) when it creeped the heck outta me. ^^

Dedicated to the people who, like me, are often forgotten until the very last minute. I hope your demise is better than mine.

**~Moon**

* * *

_**For Alex**_

* * *

_A fragment of a soul that once walked these streets_

_Comes back._

_To see the remains of his family, his **home**,_

_Burn to the ground._

_He takes upon himself his Father's blade,_

_His Mother's pendant,_

_But nothing from **her**,_

_For he hated her, loathed her, maybe even **envied** her._

_As he leaves the scene,_

_He swears and screams to the gods_

_Confessing all of his deeds and mishaps,_

_But towards the end_

_He grins, like the killer he is_

_And swears to the heavens above of the things he will do_

_To the witches_

_That entangle him in this sea of woe._

_His eyes, once filled with innocence_

_Are now filled with the screams, the blood, the **flames**_

_Yet, they still, and always will be_

_Trying to Find the Light._

* * *

_Once upon a warm, summer's day, I lived._

* * *

His eyes, filled with innocence, abruptly changed from the two small, beady eyes that looked into mine to a thin, malicious glint with a slight blood-shot craze.

He had lived a bad life, as did I. We shared something in common, even though we hadn't met at all.

To be honest, it was a mere coincidence that I came across him. Sitting all alone there, with nothing in his blank stare into nothing. I knew he was just a portrait. But I felt that behind those layers of paint and fabric, lay a fragment of him that had never left this mansion at all.

* * *

_Sixty years ago, on a warm summer's day, everything went wrong._

_I had loved her. Sure, it would've been classified as young love. But I didn't care; nothing did. All I knew was that I loved her, and she loved me._

_What I didn't know was that she was destined to marry someone else. Well, how ironic. Her 'true' fate was to die, at the delicate age of fifteen, right on her wedding day._

_Oh, her eyes! How they were always sparkling, how they always shined! Never without a devious plan cooking in her delicate mind; she was unstoppable when it came to pranks. Ah, she was perfect in every way._

* * *

I was killing the creations of this dreary place when a wicked laugh reached my ears. It was as if a nail was being dragged down slowly, inch by inch, down a blackboard. So shrill, a mirror way in Ludibrium could have shattered into a million pieces. A harsh cry, singing the horrid song of its demise.

Almost instantly I stopped and looked around. Barren walls, with dusty toys on every shelf. A portrait lay above the tall oak door, of a young boy smiling innocently at the painter. Engraved on the frame was the name, "Johnathon Reredrum." He had the most jolly of smiles upon his face; the most delightful of character built upon his mind! In his hand was a small wooden box engraved with swirls and patterns all over.

His happiness seemed to reach out and swirl against me in a dreamy trance; bright blue threads shifting out of the portrait and sliding around my arms. And slowly, it started to drag my mind towards it, until I leapt back and casted dispel. A warm feeling shot through my wand and travelled to my mind in a blink, and the threads leapt back, hissing towards me, laughing, taunting me.

**Come on Sophillia. We know you don't have it in you!**

My heart stopped. That wasn't my name; it was _hers_...

**Try as you might; you will never succeed.**

The portrait's eyes glowed menacingly, and I backed away. Then, it came. As if a mirage, an illusion, something stirred in the painting. Growing cold, it touched upon the wooden frames and slowly crept out a boy, about my age. It walked in the most oddest of fashions; one leg jutted forward, the other stumbled, as if he was limping. One of his eyes were gone, with only a black, empty eye socket dripping scarlet blood where an eye would be. The other was blood-shot and wild. He smiled, bearing cracked and bleeding teeth.

I froze at that point. He didn't stop smiling, but instead pointed a deathly bony finger to me. A wave of darkness engulfed me.

A scream escaped my lips, escaping into nothing, for noone could possibly hear me. Clutching my eyes with one hand, I fumbled for my wand. Another shrill laugh echoed through the air, sending waves after waves of doom and despair.

* * *

_She was just standing there, glowing with radiance in her white dress. Maids were scurrying around, assisting the bride, and I watched through the keyhole_

_I don't know what was going through my mind, but I knocked on the door and walked in. She requested that everyone leave the room, except for me._

_"Johnathon, could you put on this necklace for me?" She asked, handing me a thick golden chain with a large ruby on the end._

_I would never forget what happened next, but even so; I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was jealousy of the girl I wanted to marry being paired with another man. Maybe I had never loved her; but I wouldn't know. Lowering it around her neck, I gently opened the clasp and hooked it on. She looked like an angel, yet, she was the same person who helped me egg Van Douche's house. How could it be?_

_I flicked open my pocket knife. "Sorry." I whispered into her ear. The sweet song of the blade rose in volume as the twisted tongue of metal pierced her delicate flesh, scarlet blood spilling out of the wound and dripping onto her dress. Her glassy eyes remained open; and I knew that they would never see the light of day, ever again._

_A knock at the door. "Miss Predergast, the wedding begins in twenty five minutes. Are you done yet?" The voice of a maid came through the door, and on instinct I retrieved the knife from her neck, wiped it clean on her dress and leapt out of the window into a nearby bush just as the door burst open. A scream could be heard the next moment a mile away._

* * *

I awoke in one of the bedrooms in Prendergast mansion. The walls were a deep red, and the four-poster bed was made of a mysterious dark wood. As I climbed out of the bed, I found my wand sitting on a table next to a full length mirror, with large jewels scattered around.

I stood in front of the mirror, and looked at the reflection on its surface. Shock ran through my veins, and I backed away from the mirror.

The mirror showed that I had no eyes...

Running towards the door, I grabbed my wand and tried the handle. Nothing. Dropping the wand at the sight of my bloodied hands. With desparation, I rammed at the door with my shoulder, with no luck. Looking around, seeing a window at the other end of the room.

I ran towards the end of the room, and tried to open the window, without any luck. A rattle could be heard outside, and the handle was jerking violently before being blasted off altogether.

**Do you like it, Sophilia? I know you do.**

"Let me out!" I screamed at nothing, curling up against the wall, tears streaming down my face. "I don't want to be a part of this!"

**Oh but you **_**love**_** it Sophilia. Just like you loved me, dear.**

"I'M NOT SOPHILIA!" I bellowed, burying my face more into my robes, sobbing.

**Don't be silly, darling. I thought I had killed you back there, on your wedding day.**

"I'M NOT SOPHILIA..."

_Cleanse me of this evil. Of Him._

"W-what?" I whispered, never opening my eyes.

_Goddess, cleanse us of this evil. Save us from the temptations of life. Purify us with your innocence._

The words... I knew them. The prayer to the heavens, the cleric's song.

I reached out, and Her hand clasped mine, and together we drifted, towards the skies.

* * *

_**Priestess found dead at Prendergast mansion.**_

_Yuni Vo, the Priestess most famous for being the living example of the quote,"Never give up until every ounce of hope has gone", has been found dead in a bedroom of Prendergast Mansion. Her body was found nailed to the wall, her robes tattered and her eyes gouged out. A stab wound on her neck was identified as the cause of death. Lita Lawless from New Leaf City has arranged a funeral for Miss Vo, whose efforts were widely recognised by many through her contributions to the paths open through Phantom Forest._

_"She was one of the very best," Lita admits. "She will be remembered."_

_However, the most confusing part of the murder was what was written on the wall, in her blood._

_**Demons deserve to die.**_

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD. Took me forever to get this done :L**

**Reviews, again are not mandatory, but appreciated.**

**For Alex, whom is probably one of the most awesomest(intended tyvm) fellows who once could be with ^-^**


End file.
